Convertible tops for vehicles include articulated links on opposite sides of the vehicle that are interconnected by a plurality of bows and covered by a flexible fabric covering. The articulated links generally pivot about pivot pins or joints that have a transverse pivot axis. The spacing between the articulated links generally remain the same regardless of whether the convertible top is in its extended or retracted position. Seals and other parts of the roof structure also maintain the same lateral spacing throughout the range of positions of the convertible top.
When the convertible top is in its retracted position, the side rails are retracted into the area between the outer body panel of the vehicle and the inner walls of the passenger compartment. The area around the rear seat compartment receives the convertible top and articulating links when the top is retracted. The space required for storing the articulating side links, seals and related structures attached to the center rail link tend to reduce the space available in the rear seat at the shoulder or torso area.
There is a need to provide additional passenger compartment space in Z-fold convertible top vehicles without unduly increasing the cost of the convertible top.
These and other problems are addressed by Applicants' invention as described below.